LIX
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jason luego de una semana empieza a sentirse mejor con la muerte de Leo, cuando de repente aparece un dragón de bronce en el cielo. Spoilers de BoO


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LIX

Jason luego de una semana, sentía que menos estaba un poco mejor.

El haber perdido a su mejor amigo había sido horrible; quizás hubiera tenido amigo más antiguos que él, y que este más de una vez le había exasperado y que se conocieron porque su madrastra demente decidió que tenía que cambiarlo de lugar y dejarlo con Leo y Piper. Aun si se conocían por apenas unos meses; el chico había sido su mejor amigo, uno de los pocos que no veía a un hijo del rey de los dioses, sino simplemente a Jason; un tío con demasiados problemas y un pasado de mierda que solo quería tener un mejor futuro.

Debía admitir que su trabajo también ayudaba; aunque se tomó un par de días libres luego de la batalla de Gaia tan pronto pudo comenzó los proyectos para los santuarios y estatuas. No era por ofender a su novia, pero el centrarse en su nuevo estilo de vida hacía que dejara de pensar en el amigo que perdió; y honestamente al ver a Piper a veces no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que se encontraron, con Leo contando chistes malos a diestra y siniestra. Además, Annabeth era lo suficientemente organizada en su trabajo para que fuera difícil pensar en otra cosa-dado que tiene estudios en arquitectura, le pidió ayuda-y al menos Percy sabía cómo subir los ánimos-ya que el primer santuario sería para su hermana, quizás pudiera echarle una mano-.

No obstante, no siempre podía estar entre planos y construcciones; y en esos momentos recordaba de forma impotente, como había estado cerca de desmayarse cuando su amigo bajo en picada con la diosa de la tierra en una bola de fuego.

Entre sus amigos y los hermanos de Leo había existido esa tristeza tácita desde que falleció, aunque más entre los miembros de los siete; habían compartido tanto con ese chico, les había salvado la vida tantas veces, ¡sin ir más lejos, probablemente nunca hubieran salido de américa sin el Argo II, su obra maestra!

En parte, Jason se sentía mal con ello; él era el hijo de Júpiter, el cachorro estrella de Lupa, el que vivió casi toda su vida en el ejército romano, el que derroto al Titán Krios; y con todo y eso, no fue capaz de salvar a su amigo. Siempre había sentido que tenía que estar arriba de un escenario cuando todos confiaban en el por su linaje, ahora sentía que le habían dado una patada del escenario, enterrado su cabeza en lodo y llamándolo "perdedor" por haber fallado en algo que si bien para muchos no era importante, sin duda significo mucho para él.

Los demás no estaban mucho mejor; Piper parecía haber perdido un hermano-lo que no es raro, ya que ella le confeso que Leo era como su hermanito molesto-, Annabeth incluso aunque no lo demostrara podía ver la tristeza en esos ojos grises al mencionar al hijo de Hefestos, incluso Hazel, Frank y Percy que no compartieron tanto con él, era como si le hubieran arrebatado a su mejor amigo. Los hijos del dios de los herreros no estaban mucho mejor; habían perdido un hermano hace tiempo y un año después a otro, no era justo.

Pero luego de una semana; al menos Jason había sentido que se recuperaba un poco con respecto al tema. Aunque Nico había reaccionado un poco raro al decírselo; no dudaba que su amigo habría alcanzado los Elíseos, estaría probablemente rodeado de chicas muertas muy guapas que le preguntarían sobre cómo logró derrotar a una de las fuerzas más dominantes de todos los tiempos; la vida-o la muerte, dado el caso-podía ser peor.

El día de hoy se encontraba en el comedor; era una mañana brillante de Agosto mientras todos se reunían para el desayuno. Piper se encontraba feliz hablando con Lacy y Mitchell, parecía querer convencerlos de entrenar un poco más-la chica se había vuelto un ejemplo entre sus hermanos y nadie dudaba que ocuparía un lugar junto a Eneas sobre los hijos más reconocidos de Afrodita-, Annabeth por lo visto decidió saltarse la regla de las mesas y hablaba con Percy sobre retomar sus clases-el hijo de Poseidón asentía a regañadientes, no se veía muy emocionado por ello-, Nico por lo visto bajaría tarde a desayunar porque no se encontraba, probablemente seguiría dormido-el menor ya se lo había confesado al romano: no era una persona de mañanas-, y Jason bueno, disfrutaba de huevos con tocino y unos escritos sobre la diosa de la tormenta que lo ayudaran en el diseño de una fuente que se haría en su honor.

Los primeros en notar algo fueron los de Hefestos.

— ¡Silencio! —Grito de improvisto Nyssa, que había sido nombrada jefa de cabaña por la muerte de Leo-Jake había declinado la oferta alegando que ya había sido líder el tiempo suficiente, y el siguiente en la línea era ella-todos se callaron al instante, aunque nadie entendía porque. El romano lo oyó de repente: crac clang crack.

Era el sonido de una máquina, pero no de cualquier maquina; los chicos de la profecía lo habían oído por meses en su viaje: era la forma en la que se comunicaba Festus.

De repente un enorme y animado rugido se oyó por todo el valle; un enorme dragón de bronce había aparecido bajo las nubes y descendía rápidamente, al punto que en un tropiezo-debería tener la pata mala o algo-este aterrizo en un terreno plano que era del tamaño propicio para él, sin lograr hacer daños colaterales. Era efectivamente, un enorme dragón de Bronce; pero era imposible, el único que habían conocido…

Lo que parecía haber sido un duendecillo por su tamaño bajo del armatoste, puso los brazos hacia arriba como diciendo "¡Ta-da!"

— ¡He vuelto amigos! —exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, y un brillo algo lunático en sus ojos. No era nada más y nada menos que Leo Valdez, el héroe del campamento y uno de sus más memorables fallecidos, a tal punto que los hijos de Hefestos en su sudario usaron una malla que soportaba el fuego en su honor-la misma seguía en la pila funeraria, sin daño alguno-y ahora tal como el sudario, su dueño aparecía en perfectas condiciones.

Nadie se movía, reinaba el silencio de la estupefacción; Jason fue el primero en hacerlo, se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente hacia el chico-no era mucha distancia, el dragón se había estacionado en una mesa cerca de la de los tres grandes-y le dio un enorme abrazo al chico.

— Oye amigo, esto no es muy masculino—bromeo el idiota de su amigo, aunque no había tardado en devolverle el abrazo. Jason rió; había echado de menos el humor tonto del latino. No tardo en soltarlo, y seguido de ello le propino un buen puñetazo en el hombro que lo mando al suelo— ¡Au! —se quejó, acariciando su hombro con el otro brazo— superman, controla tu fuerza.

— La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo tan suicida—su voz sonaba amenazadora; por triste que hubiera estado por Leo, también estaba molesto de que no confió en el para decirle su plan, aunque sin duda lo hubiera impedido por necesario sacrificio que fuera—dímelo, al menos para tratar de salvarte; idiota.

Antes que Leo lanzara lo que probablemente sería otro chiste malo; Piper llego y lo abrazo con lágrimas rodándole en los ojos, besando su mejilla.

— A mí también me alegra verte reina de Belleza—dio en respuesta el moreno; la chica se rió al oír su apodo y simplemente siguió abrazando al chico; este estaba sucio de lo que parecía ser hollín y arena, pero a la hija de Afrodita no le importo.

Quizás alguien tuvo que esperar mucho, porque bajando del cuello del dragón, bajo una chica bastante bonita. Parecía ser de la edad de Leo, de piel lechosa, cabello color canela liso, ojos oscuros de almendra y del mismo tamaño que el semidiós. Parecía mirar a todos con normalidad, aunque Jason pudo notar que debajo de esa capa de seguridad, parecía nerviosa-el chico entendía el sentimiento-.

Acomodo sus lentes en un autoreflejo, sintiéndose un poco torpe; no tenía idea de quién era ella y porque estaba con su amigo—Hola—saludo lo más normal posible.

— Hola—asintió un poco con la cabeza y levantando un poco la barbilla, como si lo juzgara— acabas de golpear a mi novio—decía mientras apuntaba a Leo, que tenía una media sonrisa dirigida a la chica, aunque en sus ojos notaba que la miraba como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del universo.

— Soy Jason—se presentó, aunque estaba seguro que debía añadir algo más que eso— Y si, puede ser un idiota—vale, admitía que era en serio no podía ser la respuesta más inteligente que le pues decir a la novia de tu mejor amigo; pero estaba demasiado estupefacto para pensar. Curiosamente, la chica sonrió.

— Si, tienes razón—le tendió la mano— Soy Calypso, encantada— ¡Calypso! De no haber tenido su mano derecha estrechado la de ella, se hubiera golpeado la frente. Luego de salir de la casa de Hades y preguntarle directamente a Leo, le había confesado que había estado en la isla y se había enamorado de una niña inmortal; en su momento no dijo nada por no querer entristecer a su amigo, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a verla-no era casualidad que nadie hubiera vuelto a la isla-nunca se le hubiera asomado por la cabeza que había logrado sacarla de allí.

La titanide soltó su mano y miró a Piper y a Leo; la primera debía estar en shock, porque miraba a la inmortal con sorpresa y no había soltado a Leo. Frunció el ceño— ¿Debería preocuparme? — Probablemente ella no había considerado que tendría "competencia" con Leo, dado que el chico estaba loco por ella; pero cuando una chica bonita abraza a tu novio es normal ponerte en alerta. Piper se descongelo al instante, soltando a Leo y riendo.

— O no te preocupes, Leo es como mi hermanito molesto; además salgo con Jason—ella extendió su mano—Piper, un gusto conocerte—Calypso pareció relajarse ante la explicación de la chica y estrecho su mano. Pronto, se vieron rodeados de curiosos mestizos.

Calypso probablemente estaría incomoda; no conocía a nadie de todos ellos y no paraban de mirarla como si tuviera una pata de burro y otra de oro y se tratara de una empusa. De repente la mirada de Calypso se detuvo, había reconocido a alguien— Hola, Percy.

Debería haber sido incomodo el saludo; se trataba de un viejo amor y uno de los tantos chicos que la dejo en su isla para irse con la chica que amaban y nunca volvieron a pensar en ella. Sin embargo la titanide no parecía incomoda, de hecho le sonreía de forma genuina.

— Hola Calypso—imitando a la mencionada, Percy no parecía incomodo, le sonreía; pero no como si se tratara de Annabeth o alguien que le gustara, solo como una vieja amiga— Me alegra que encontraras al chico indicado—en ese momento el agarro a la mano de Annabeth, como si dijera "yo también estoy con la persona indicada" Calypso le sonrió a la rubia, sin celos ni nada por el estilo.

— Es bueno estar en casa—dijo Leo, que ahora que Piper le había soltado era libre para estar al lado de la chica e imitando al hijo de Poseidón, tomando su mano. La dueña del cabello canela puso una sonrisa más amplia al instante, como si hubiera obtenido algo por mucho tiempo ansió.

Jason también sonrió; quizás no conociera a la chica de nada y ese lugar no era al que pertenecía originalmente; pero ahora con todos reunidos, también se sentía en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww esto es lo que yo quería.

Algunos quizás están curiosos por el título, otros bien podrían haberlo intuido. Lo puse porque el libro de la sangre del olimpo acaba en el capítulo LVII; el cual no me gusto para nada ya que me pareció que dejaba algunos huecos al aire y si bien aquí yo no aclare absolutamente nada, quería hacer un reencuentro de los semidioses y Leo. Me pareció demasiado triste que ninguno supiera que al final estaba vivo; y si bien es muy pretencioso hablar de esto como si de verdad pudiera tratarse del cap cincuenta y nueve, me pareció bien ponerlo.

Creo que algunas cosas quedaron al aire en este libro; una reunión de Thalia y Jason-el chico por fin conoció a su madre y no se han reunido en mucho tiempo para ser hermanos-, una charla de Atenea y Annabeth-que sería muy necesaria, porque en serio, ¿Salvan tu estúpida estatua que le costó un viaje gratis al lugar más horrible de la tierra y tú no le dices ni gracias?-el que Percy hablara con su mamá-pobre Sally, su hijo desaparecido y a punto de morir y este que no le dice nada-y bien podrían haber otras cosas que no me acuerde ahora, pero bueno.

Es posible que escriba más al respecto de ello, de hecho ahora mismo tengo en mente una reunión entre Annabeth y Magnus-ya lo sé, es absurdo porque ni ha salido el libro, pero si ya me han leído antes sabrán que no estoy muy cuerda-

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
